


all海车队—第六班

by MRhyukjae



Category: Allhae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: all海np慎入





	all海车队—第六班

SS7历经一年时间终于来到日本，时隔几年再次准备东蛋的演出还是让人有些兴奋，更何况天性浪漫的李东海对于自己东蛋的婚礼心心念念。一行人提前空出了行程，准备提早几天去日本旅游一番。赫海两人因为小分队的关系几乎是跑遍了日本的角角落落现在便懒得在动弹，瘫在宾馆床上cos尸体，任一群老年人带着两忙内出去晃悠。

舞台准备提前了一天也顺势提前了一天进行彩排，给他们充分留够休息时间。刚洗完澡出来的李东海被李赫宰捂上了一条黑色的眼罩“你干嘛呀？”

“宝宝别问，哥哥带你去个地方。”

神神秘秘地牵着李东海的爪子带着他走，李东海无奈撇嘴“又玩什么呀？难道在录节目吗？我没化妆诶，哎呀为什么还要坐车，要去哪儿啊？”

李东海除了一头雾水就是一头雾水，反正也不怕李赫宰把他给卖了，茫然的跟着他走。下车之后李赫宰直接把他一把抱起，大概又走了五六分钟，路上很安静只有李赫宰踏在地上的脚步声，他能感觉到李赫宰好像上了阶梯，但是只有几梯不是很长，他猜想应该是一个平台。李赫宰把他放在椅子上坐好，他想把眼罩摘下来却被李赫宰抓住了手。李赫宰手掌凉凉的贴在皮肤上很舒服，李东海伸手圈着他的腰，脑袋贴在他紧实的小腹上。“赫，这是哪里呀？”

“宝宝...”没有电视节目里刻意拔高的音调，私下里李赫宰声音总是性感的低哑，特别是现在带着一丝情欲的时候，声音里像掺了盘丝洞里蜘蛛精吐出的蜘蛛丝，牢牢地抓住李东海的心脏。脸蛋贴着的肌肤隔着衬衣都能感觉到滚烫的热度，李东海觉得自己羞得要冒烟了。

“这...这是哪儿啊...”

“别怕宝宝，这里没有人。”伸手解开他脑后扎起来的小揪揪，食指插入柔软的发间。感受到他手足无措的颤抖，微微安抚。

隔着眼罩李东海看不见身在何处，视觉受限让其他感官变得更加敏感。李赫宰帮他脱掉厚重的棉服卫衣然后将衬衣从裤腰里抽出来，一颗一颗极具耐心的解开他的衣扣，像是在拆最宝贵的礼物总是慢条斯理地剥开礼物的外包装，仿佛这样才更能感受到惊喜。皮肤接触到冷空气不自觉的战栗，李赫宰在他的锁骨处留下轻柔一吻，不理睬李东海搭在他肩上逐渐收紧的手臂，自顾自解开了他的裤子。

“宝宝，屁股抬一下。”李东海听话地站起身，李赫宰把他的外裤内裤一齐扯了下来，连带着鞋袜也一起脱下。这下他感受到腰下的椅子的皮质外包，像是休息室的化妆椅。“等会儿咱们还要回去，要小心一点不能把衣服弄脏了。”

李东海扯了扯他身上厚厚的棉服有点委屈，这就是你把我脱得光溜溜的自己却衣着整齐的理由嘛！不服气地上手去扯他的衣服，李赫宰低笑着拉住他捏了捏他肉乎乎的小爪子示意他不着急。

“准备好了吗你们？”是艺声哥的声音，主唱中气十足的吼声在整个空间里回荡“准备好了就快过来！”

“宝宝，走吧他们等不及了。”李赫宰像抱小孩子一样把他抱起来，手臂托着他的屁股，李东海整个人都伏在他身上。粗糙的衣物摩擦在光滑皮肤上的感觉着实不太好，何况还带着眼罩对身边的一切一无所知，李东海说话都黏黏糊糊的带上了哭腔“赫，我们到底在哪儿啊，我害怕。”

“宝宝不怕，哥哥们都在的。”李东海毕竟是个成年男人，李赫宰也只有两手一起才能稳稳托住他，现在腾不出手来安抚害怕的小朋友只能加快了步伐，他在平路上走，偶尔会有一个低矮的小坡。

李东海被他交到其他人手上，总算是踩在地面上，他寸缕未着，感受到冷风瑟瑟，其他人好像都穿着整齐，几双大掌在他身上抚摸，勾画他的肋骨揉捏他的乳头臀肉，微微翘起的小东海也被温柔抚弄。

“润滑剂和安全套带了吗？”是朴正洙。

“用什么安全套，我们小不点儿不是喜欢内射吗？每次内射的时候小不点儿都夹的特别紧。”说话的热气喷在他的下身，刚说完就埋头含住了充血的小东海，李东海被刺激的臀肉狠狠抽搐了一下，发出难耐的呻吟。

“内射@'<~..!@<<<;[&{}，后天就演唱会了要是小海发烧了怎么办！”说话老是自动消音的这位哥像吸猫一样在他的脖颈出吻出一朵一朵梅花。

等他们吸够了亲够了李东海已经浑身上下一片水光，两颗乳尖红肿挺立在雪白的胸脯上，小东海高高翘起贴在小腹上，因为情欲浑身肌肉绷紧露出好看的线条。他不知道被谁扛起来上半身垂下，两手紧紧揪住他的衣服，其他人聚在他的身后欣赏他娇嫩的臀瓣粉红的小穴，发出啧啧赞叹声。

有人在轻咬他的臀肉，有人在抚摸他的大腿，有人在亲吻他的脚趾。裹着润滑剂的手指挤开他的臀肉插进柔软的小口，修剪整齐的指甲在扣弄他内壁嫩肉，因为平时注意保养后穴几乎不需要怎么开拓就可以撑得很开，手指从不同的方向伸进来，他数不清有几个人有几根手指。因为挣不开他们的束缚只能加大低泣呻吟的粗喘。他们总是这样，让他疯狂又让他舒爽，让他沉浸在爱欲里无法自拔。

被放下来，腿软的站不住，刚沾地就滴溜溜往下跪，又有人把他抱起来，放在一道窄窄的栏杆上“东海不要往后靠哦。”

身后悬空只有极窄的一条栏杆在身下支撑着，有两条壮硕的手臂从两侧搂着他的腰固定住他不让他后仰。修长的两腿向两侧拉开，常年练舞他的柔韧性不错，几乎被压成了一百八十度的平角，充血硬起的肉棍颤颤巍巍的立在两腿中间，在快感的刺激下像雨后的小鱼从水里探出脑袋吐泡泡。

眼罩终于被摘下，他才看清现在的处境，仿佛从梦里醒来，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛哭出声。他们在舞台上。刚刚结束彩排，后天即将登上表演的舞台上。舞台的大灯照亮了每一个边边角角，一天之后这里会有一个精彩的表演，会有上万人坐在这里为他们尖叫疯狂。而此时此刻他们在这里，进行一场肉欲的狂欢。

日本场延续了SS7的舞台设计，舞台的最前端是一道金色的长桥，他们会站在这里握着立麦跳舞，是每个人都喜欢的This is love。这个位置很靠前，站在上面注意的话能看清第一排观众的笑脸。他现在赤条条的被压在长桥的栏杆上，四周的观众席上空空如也。他的身体是粉红色的，颈背上全是密密麻麻的深红吻痕，他的欲望挺翘叫嚣着被把控深入，有手指插在他湿滑的后穴里，体液混着润滑剂流满了他的屁股沾湿了栏杆。模糊之中他好像听见了耳边的尖叫嘶吼声，他以为自己正在上万人面前，被操干得淫荡尖叫。

看到我不是你们想的那样不食人间烟火是不是很惊讶？被你们看着被操，真刺激。

欲望盛开成一朵淫靡的花，不知道花蕊沾湿了谁一手。有人在他耳边嬉笑“看吧李赫宰，我就说东海不会怕这种小场面吧！”

他回过神，看见在右侧抱着自己腰的李赫宰，他眼里的担忧在自己射了朴正洙一手之后化成了慢慢的笑意。他俯下身向他栽过去，李赫宰顺势接住，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。“你呀，就是个小坏蛋小恶魔。”

像来时一样李赫宰托着他往回走，其他人跟在身后对着他比鬼脸，手上窸窸窣窣的开始脱衣服。他知道他们怕他承受不住这刺激，于是进行了一个小小预演 ，如果他实在害怕他们会停下，但是现在嘛，重头戏，才开始。

“虽然白天已经彩排过一遍了，但是为了确保演出效果，我们再来一遍吧。”队长担任导演宣布了大戏开场，每个人各司其职。其实也没有多少角色，不过是一群嫖客，一个妓子。

演唱会的第一首歌是一年前发行的Black Suit。他们会从一个个透明的衣物展示柜里出场，然后灯光亮起走到舞台中央。

“我好像对black suit不太熟悉，东海再教我一下吧。”金希澈black suit的部分不多，最经典的大概就是跳起然后摇胯，他们深知这个动作魅力十足，因为每到这里台下的尖叫声会翻了倍的高涨。

李东海站在舞台中央，赤身裸体。其他人站在一边手里握着自己鼓胀的欲望揉搓，好整以暇的看着他，眼里全是欲望和鼓励。

“宝儿，跳起来的时候记得保护好小宝儿。”他没穿内裤，剧烈的蹦跳可能会让小东海受到伤害。

李东海撅了撅嘴一手扶住肉柱，跃起落地后松开，连贯的舞蹈动作之后一边摇胯一边双手上举，翘起的肉柱随着他的摆动左摇右晃地画着圈。他听见此起彼伏的抽气声心里扬起一阵小恶魔得逞之后的坏笑，扭的更欢更欲还配合着发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，急死你们。

“诶呀！”整个人被直接抱起两腿叉开环在腰上，肉穴里顶进粗长的肉棒一刻不停的开始剧烈抽插。“嗯...嗯...艺声哥你怎么这么沉不住气。”

上半身被拉开，朴正洙手从腋下穿过托住他，金钟云分开他的两腿一个劲儿的狠顶。两颗乳珠一左一右被李赫宰和崔始源含在嘴里绕着圈的嘬弄。他一只手握着朴正洙的肉棒上下揉搓，嘴里浪荡的尖叫声被金希澈用肉棒堵住只剩下唔唔的哽咽。浑身上下几乎每个敏感点都再被人安抚，爽得仿佛灵魂出窍。包不住的口水顺着下颚线往下流被崔始源舔去，汗液和口水印沾满了全身湿答答水光粼粼的样子。高潮来的时候他胡乱挥着手推开他们，金钟云和朴正洙顺着他的力道让他躺在地上，肉穴越夹越紧，每一个细胞都像一张小嘴拼命吮吸粗硬的侵入者。隔着安全套没有激流的冲刷但内壁被滚烫热流一烫，李东海尖叫着再次喷出浓浓的精华。被自己的口水呛到缩着身体咳嗽，后背被轻轻拍打帮他顺气。

“唔..这..这样射...我会死的...”实话实说每个人都是床事高手性事里的把控者何况他们清楚的知道李东海的每个敏感点，就算他们一人让他高潮一次就足以让他在床上躺个两天了，并且这还是在坚硬的舞台上以各种各样的神奇姿势被操弄。

仿佛是觉得他说的有道理，他们年纪也不小了，这样激烈的性事李东海受不住，后天还有演唱会必须要保证他完完整整的上台。不知从哪里翻出一条丝带来，几个人一起坐在他身边安抚他，等到性器有一次颤巍着站起时把丝带系在他的根部。

“中间的部分中规中矩就跳过去吧，接下来我们练一练it's u。”

李东海被蒙着黑色纱巾跪趴在主舞台到延伸台的中间，他知道自己两侧是standing区域，这地方离舞台该死的近。那种被看着的感觉又来了，他突然庆幸这是在日本，至少不会有人扛着长枪短炮进来。他是知道饭拍的，连脸上的毛孔都能看得清楚，如果不在日本明天大概会看见高清图吧，能看见他股缝间的黑色小痣，数清楚翕合肉穴边有几条褶皱，看见穴眼吐出的晶亮润滑剂，他想着。将双手伸到身后，掰开两瓣臀肉手指撑开穴口，能拍到里面的穴肉吗？他们总夸它粉红软嫩又会吸会吐我还从来没有看见过呢！

“这么想被操吗？”他感觉到李赫宰拿了一个东西塞进他的穴口，穴肉涌上去吸了吸，感受到扁平的形状还有一点毛茸茸的触感，是什么？扭过头去看发现是后面会用到的米妮头箍，头箍的下端现在正插在他的小穴里另一端握在李赫宰手上。

“你，你把他掰开了后天谁去带？”毛茸茸的头箍搔得后穴痒痒的让他气息有些不稳。

李赫宰歪头好像认真思考了一下这个问题，一本正经地回答他：“给神童哥吧，反正今天他不在不知道，而且就算是知道了他也不会嫌弃沾满了你的水的。”

“别呀，后天我拿着它把它丢给台下粉丝，你说她们会不会猜到湿湿的那端曾经插在你的小穴里。”

“澈哥你是魔鬼吗？”

被他们调侃小穴收得更紧把头箍咬在穴内，被棱角硌得有些疼“唔...拿出去...难受...”

李赫宰握着一侧抽插了两下，体液流出来沾湿了大半。把头箍扔到一边起身半跪在他身后压着他柔软的腰肢让他再往下塌一些，浑圆的臀瓣光滑细腻，手捏上去肉浪会从指缝中溢出来，李赫宰握着他的腰对准穴口缓慢的插进去。

“唔...”穴肉被挤开，空虚被填满的满足感让李东海颤抖出声。李赫宰太粗，连穴口褶皱都被撑平泛出浅白色，抽插的时候又会扯出里面深红的穴肉。他进出都很慢，一点不顾后穴的急切翕合，让李东海能清楚的感受到他性器上鼓起的条条血管青筋。

“唔...舒服...再深一点...”黑纱遮住他一部分视线，让光影变得朦胧模糊。“你快一点嘛！”

不满足撒娇的样子娇蛮又乖巧，引来一阵宠溺的嬉笑。“叫你快一点，别欺负我们小海。”

身后李赫宰被吼了，无奈地揉了揉他的臀肉，李东海因为自己撒娇害他被吼有一丢丢的害羞但又理直气壮向后挺了挺腰，谁让你折腾我，算了算了给你点补偿。软穴稍稍使力，含着体内的肉棒乖乖晃起腰来。李赫宰轻轻压着他的腰等他摆了一会儿，自己把自己干得直叫唤才加了些力道让他停下来，退出一些在他的尾椎骨上落下一吻“好了宝贝，该哥哥伺候我们宝宝了。”

话尽加速冲刺，圆头每一下都戳在凸起的软肉上，粗硬肉棒摩擦穴口挤开嫩肉安抚G点，囊袋在臀瓣上撞出红痕，润滑剂在穴口打成一片白沫，高热让李东海觉得自己的后穴都要烧起来了，连一句完整的话都说不出来只剩下嗯嗯啊啊的尖叫。他想往前爬躲开身后的猛烈鞭笞，但是脸蛋却贴上了另外两个滚烫热源，李东海一个含在嘴里一个贴在脸上，用光滑脸蛋去摩擦它取悦它。他觉得自己马上要被快感融化成一滩水，前端性器涨的通红被丝带捆住，他想高呼救命，却被扯住纤细脚腕，只能在疯狂爱欲里沉浮。

舞台的地面光滑又蹭了湿滑汗液，他跪不住两条腿一个劲的往两边滑，后穴还夹的紧紧的让李赫宰挞伐。前方被挡住不能躲，后面又被李赫宰穷追不舍，他只能整个人张着腿趴在舞台上，像练习生时期练舞为了开胯而要练的青蛙趴，那时候李赫宰就是跳舞好的前辈，坐在他屁股上往下压任由他痛得撕心裂肺的喊。现在还是这样，李赫宰还骑在他身上不管他如何哭叫都不会停下大力的挺送。李赫宰泄身的时候李东海被操得后穴高潮，前端被捆着射不出来，整个人都在抽搐。被李赫宰抱着翻过来，解开眼睛上的纱巾，整条纱巾都被眼泪浸湿了，抱着他湿淋淋的身体小声哄他。他们真的契合，不管是身体还是灵魂，你看一场性事精彩得连旁观者都忍不住跟着高潮。

“东海，还受得了吗？”他哭得太惨了，其他人有点不忍心。年轻气盛的时候还常常一起狂欢，后来就很少了。一是因为行程繁忙不再像以前住宿舍时能聚在一起，二是因为随着磨合和阅历的增加他们轻轻松松就能让李东海爽到崩溃，年纪又都不小了怕他会受不住。

李东海窝在李赫宰怀里两只手不停地擦眼泪，他们总笑他叫东海人也是水做的，一着急眼泪就开始掉。抽抽搭搭地点头，被李赫宰温柔地亲了亲。李赫宰把他扶起来，他腿软站不住也不抱他，只是揽着他的腰不让他往下滑。

演唱会有新歌的舞台，小笨蛋学舞快轻松就能踩住点，但就是记不住动作，慢慢的就成了随心所欲的样子。崔始源说自己记住了自告奋勇的要教他。从背后圈着他，性器戳进洞穴里与他紧紧相连，让他踩在自己脚背上拉着他的两只手，一个动作一个动作的跟着李赫宰喊的拍子带着他跳。每动一下性器就戳到不同的地方，小笨蛋早就被戳得失去了神志哪里还知道自己在干什么，像个大型玩偶一样被摆弄。李赫宰趁动作不算激烈上手解开他肉柱上捆着的丝带，之前高潮的时候小可怜没有射出来现在有些疲软。在舞台大灯的照耀下李东海整个人白的发光，平时在舞台上一点点裸露的肌肤都如此耀眼何况现在浑身赤裸。

“轻一点...疼...”毕竟是没有技巧的乱顶，李东海被顶得发疼，哭着撒娇。

崔始源停下舞蹈动作，只拉着他的手使劲顶弄。李东海站不住又没有着力点一个劲往前栽，李赫宰赶紧上去圈着腰把人抱在怀里，其他三个人不知道跑到哪里去了，偌大的舞台上只有他们三个，李赫宰紧紧圈着李东海，背后是搂着他一个劲儿抽送顶弄的崔始源。大概是高潮了太多次李东海敏感到不行，后穴整个被操开松软变成一个洞口，润滑剂根本含都含不住的往下流。他伏在李赫宰肩上一边喊一边哭，后穴随便一动都能让他尖叫，他几乎是一直处于高潮的战栗中，李赫宰手伸下去帮他打手枪，随便撸了两把就射了他一手。

“呜！！啊！！不要了！！”李东海攀在李赫宰身上一个劲儿的尖叫抖着身子要躲身后撞击。李赫宰圈着他捧着他的脸吻掉斑驳的泪痕。

“不行！呜！！求你不要了！！”李东海反手想去推身后不停操弄的崔始源，手臂没有力气软软的推他的小腹更像在抚摸两人结合的地方。

“不可以！别再顶了真的射不出来了！！赫宰！！赫宰救救我！！”后穴一直高潮，前端却已经硬不起来没有东西可射，李东海实在承受不住这样激烈的性爱，抽泣变成了嚎啕大哭，哑着嗓子求饶，甚至向李赫宰求救。

“始源，快停下来。”做爱过程中的呻吟呼喊有时候是欲拒还迎的情趣，有时候也是不适难以忍受的求饶。李赫宰赶紧制止崔始源。

崔始源听他的话停下来，往外抽的时候被后穴习惯性的一夹射在套子里。而李东海也在这一下摩擦的快感里再次高潮，短短两分钟不到他甚至没有硬起来只有滴滴答答混着骚味的尿液。

李赫宰赶紧把往下跪的人抱起来，一直哄哭得不能自己的宝贝。他是个小恶魔他们都敢在舞台上如此大胆他也没什么好怕的，但是在一天后就要表演的舞台上被操到失禁这个冲击着实太大让他崩溃。

舞台上有乐声想起，是熟悉的marry u，金希澈金钟云和朴正洙不知道从哪里冒出来，向他们奔过来。

“别，别踩！”伏在李赫宰怀里的李东海看见他们离满地湿意靠近赶紧提醒他们。三人靠近之后看见李东海哭成这个样子又闻到一股腥臊知道是怎么回事，一个人面对他们这么多人的火热欲望，被操到尿出来是常有的事情，摸摸他的头发安抚他。

“zanzanzan~”金钟云不知道从哪里变出来一条洁白头纱，献宝一样捧到李东海眼前。

李东海见他们眼里满满的笑意爱意害羞地把脸埋在李赫宰的颈间。

李赫宰转了个圈让金钟云给躲着的李东海带上头纱，耸耸肩让他不要躲。

“呐，现在在东蛋没有别人只有我们，结婚的誓词说了也是白说主要是我记不住，就请问李东海先生愿意跟Super Junior的几位先生结婚，一辈子当他们的宝贝吗？”

李东海被朴正洙不正经的话逗笑，看着旁边崔神父一脸我是谁我在哪儿他为什么要抢我的台词的表情噗嗤笑出声。

“还笑，快回答！”抱着他的人等不及催他。他扭来扭去最后给了他一个亲吻大声说“我愿意！”

“OK！那几位先生愿意跟李东海先生结婚，一辈子宠他爱他把他当宝贝吗？”

“我们愿意。”

“好了礼成，洞房你们刚刚已经入了现在衣服还没穿呢就不管了。”

李东海带着雪白头纱坐在椅子上，像个白白软软天真的小天使，乖乖地让李赫宰给他一件一件套上衣裤鞋袜，然后抱上车回宾馆，一路上整个人窝在他怀里把脸埋在宽大的卫衣袖口里，李赫宰想把头纱给他取下来他又不让。

“干嘛呀，那么开心啊小媳妇儿！”

“你们才是小媳妇儿！！”小媳妇儿不开心了嘟着嘴奶声奶气的骂人。

“饿不饿？要不要吃点东西？”

“不要，屁股里黏黏的不舒服，回去给我洗屁股！”小媳妇儿颐气指使的娇蛮样子逗笑了一车的人。

“为什么这种甜蜜又折磨人的事情你老是要交给我？”

“因为我的屁股说它喜欢你给他洗澡澡！”

“你的屁股还说它最喜欢喝热牛奶呢！”

“臭，臭流氓！！”


End file.
